DM-19 Spectacle Nova
|Translation = Spectacle Nova Phoenix Saga |Gallery = DM-19 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm19 |Release = June 24, 2006 |Next = DM-20 The Ultimate Nova |Previous = DM-18 Best Challenger |Block = Phoenix Saga |Icon = }} Spectacle Nova is the 19th booster pack in the OCG. Details This set contains a total of 120 cards. It introduces many new creature races that are shared between civilizations and race support. Supernova Venus la Saint Mother is featured on this pack's cover artwork. This set has the first appearance of the Hybrid Race cycle of races, along with Deep Marine, Brave Spirit and Vehicle Bee which support said hybrid races. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Cyclone *Dynamo *Galaxy Vortex evolution *Meteorburn Contents *S1/S10 Supernova Venus la Saint Mother *S2/S10 Amshion, Spirit of Protection *S3/S10 Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard *S4/S10 Fantasy Heart *S5/S10 Death Monarch, Lord of Demons *S6/S10 Supernova Pluto Deathbringer *S7/S10 Dragirias, Explosive Dragonic Phoenix *S8/S10 Omega Crisis Dragoon *S9/S10 General Kuwagatan *S10/S10 Great Cactus *1/110 Fol Regaia, Spiral Light Guardian *2/110 Arac Kai Bades, Spirit Knight *3/110 Cyber Iron Man Senjuo *4/110 Fuuma Neuro Marvas *5/110 Fuuma Soul Avals *6/110 Ribengios Dragoon *7/110 Supernova Mars Disaster *8/110 Red Jackal, Raider of the North Sea *9/110 Supernova Jupiter King Empire *10/110 Spirit Sateek, Spirit Knight *11/110 Rafarm, Spirit Knight *12/110 Steel-Armor Benkeroth *13/110 Roam, Spirit Knight *14/110 Me Fusar, Guardian of Harmony *15/110 Mardes, Spirit Knight *16/110 Solar Commune *17/110 Balbas, Lord of Devils *18/110 Fuuma Bagantis *19/110 Fuuma Raberis *20/110 Fuuma Danrimos *21/110 Torpedo Robo Missile Ocean *22/110 Shadowwave Cyclone *23/110 Fuuma Garpuls *24/110 Betrayal Dragoon *25/110 Fuuma Garmagias *26/110 Soul Vice Dragoon *27/110 Inferno Gate *28/110 Trap Commune *29/110 Superhuman Mech Armor Valgett III *30/110 Perionbris Dragoon *31/110 Heatweb Dragoon *32/110 Burning Ears Pitton *33/110 Raptor Dragoon *34/110 Jet Cyclone *35/110 God Bananan, Great Veggie King *36/110 Radia, Spirit Knight *37/110 Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure *38/110 Sandal, Spirit Knight *39/110 Assault Champion *40/110 Tribal Commune *41/110 Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits *42/110 Cyber Robo Diecrusher *43/110 Bal Bars, Dust Light Guardian *44/110 Rengston, Spirit Knight *45/110 Krista, Guardian of the Valley *46/110 Reverse Cyclone *47/110 Fuuma Adorak *48/110 Demomate Eridanus *49/110 Fuuma Balzoo *50/110 Grand Iron Man Silbusters *51/110 Medical Alnair *52/110 Hydro Commune *53/110 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix *54/110 Jet Punch Dragoon *55/110 Nocturne Dragoon *56/110 Fuuma Raum *57/110 Snipe Alpheras *58/110 Vise Cyclone *59/110 Meden, Sky Dancing Warrior *60/110 Igars Dragoon *61/110 Rinpao, King of Speed Eating *62/110 Honoo, the Brave Blow *63/110 Oneshot Flame *64/110 Crimson Commune *65/110 Gallium, Spirit Knight *66/110 Ragmal, Spirit Knight *67/110 Cruz Taspol, Spirit Knight *68/110 Karate Carrot *69/110 Charock, the Edacious *70/110 Boltas, Forest of Knowledge *71/110 Pulse Mars, Electrostatic Guardian *72/110 Aqua Holy *73/110 Saiya, Spirit Knight *74/110 Rahars, Spirit Knight *75/110 Maria Necks, Guardian of the Spirit Capital *76/110 Jumbo Attacker, the Steel Ambassador *77/110 Marix, Spirit Knight *78/110 Barrier Cyclone *79/110 Fuuma Malcoshas *80/110 Fuuma Zeres *81/110 Aqua Screw *82/110 Fuuma Sabanahal *83/110 Bursting Arm Robo Return Ace *84/110 Fuuma Folgarol *85/110 Fuuma Webaris *86/110 Brain Cyclone *87/110 Hekisario Dragoon *88/110 Fuuma Garabos *89/110 Chilled Horn Dragoon *90/110 Fuuma Samijal *91/110 Sag Panel of Eradication *92/110 Storium, Light Ray Doll *93/110 Fuuma Erigoul *94/110 Bloody Cyclone *95/110 Headhunter Dragoon *96/110 Blastball Dragoon *97/110 Outlaw Pepper *98/110 Shot Wheel of Meizrazen *99/110 Bagarn, Passionate Soldier *100/110 Geron, the Strong *101/110 Suza of Gale *102/110 Gatling Cyclone *103/110 Shushu of the Silver *104/110 Bazion, Spirit Knight *105/110 Slice Onion *106/110 Mask-do Cherry *107/110 Ebard Zenom, Tree Pulse Guardian *108/110 Sirinz, Spirit Knight *109/110 Antarios, Spirit Knight *110/110 Faerie Cyclone Gallery Trivia *This is the first expansion since DM-09 where a Fire Civilization creature is not shown on the booster pack, and is also the only expansion at the start of a block without a Fire creature shown there. *This is the only expansion without a Dragon in the set at all. **While Duel Masters 2017 is featured in a setting where Dragons are extinct, there is a race known as Dragon Guild there which are considered Dragons in gameplay. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs